As electronic devices become more complex, with a growing list of functions, the associated user input devices have become more complex and harder to use. Looking for the correct button to implement a desired function has become a difficult task, and when coupled with a need for speedy inputs (such as gaming), it has become an intimidating task for the user to move their finger from one button to next desired button. In addition, video equipment such as playback devices and set-top boxes have controllers that are clogged with small buttons placed close together, making it difficult to find and press only the desired button.
In addition, in the video gaming field, game controllers such as an XBOX360 controller include a position control device, such as a thumbstick, that enables the user to direct the gaming application to move a character in a desired direction or to control a camera view angle. The user normally will manipulate the thumbstick as desired during game play, but then may need to depress one or more of several available discrete buttons in order to perform additional desired functions, such as having the character jump or kick. Moving the finger from the thumbstick to a button on the controller and then back to the thumbstick is a difficult task for many users, especially novice users.
In addition, many applications such as video games will require the user to select two buttons at the same time in order to generate a certain function. That is, in order to generate a first function the user must press button X, in order to generate a second function the user must press button Y, and in order to generate a third function the user must press buttons X and Y simultaneously. This is also a difficult task for many users, especially since it requires taking the finger off of the thumbstick and positioning the thumb over the control button without looking away from the game display.
It is therefore desired to provide a user-operated controller device that can allow a user to easily select discrete button commands on the controller without looking at the buttons or having to move his finger off of the thumbstick or other type of position control device.
It is also desired to provide a user-operated controller device that can allow a user to easily select button commands on the controller that would otherwise require simultaneous selection of more than one button.
It is further desired to provide a user-operated controller device that can allow a user to easily select additional button commands on the controller in addition to those assigned to existing buttons on the controller (i.e. to provide new additional options).
It is also desired to assist memorization of commands for in-game actions by relating those actions to specific pointer/thumb movements. For example, swinging a bat could be activated by sweeping the position control pointer through multiple sections as defined by the application.